A delayed destruction
by dbzlover2003
Summary: In a time line where Planet Vegeta exploded five years late, find out how Vegeta, Raditz and Oni (OC) lived their lives until their planets destruction.


**This story takes place before Planet Vegeta gets destroyed. I think in the show Raditz is older than Vegeta, but in this he is younger, Vegeta is 10 and Raditz is 9 when the planet explodes, this takes place seven months before. Also their closest allie is my original character Oni, she is 11. The events of Bardock Father Of Goku take place five years later, except for Goku being born.**

"I'm bored!" Raditz shouted at Vegeta. "Shut up, she's sleeping." He replied and looked at Oni. While they were training he had grabbed her tail so Raditz could attack her, he did this by throwing a rock at her head. It knocked her out and Nappa had to carry her to one of the spare rooms in the palace. "And? If she wakes up we can train!" Raditz shouted and started jumping on the bed. "Let her wake up on her own time, or she'll bitch at us." He said and pushed Raditz off the bed. "Hey! You swore! Wait 'till I tell Nappa." He said smugly. "He won't care. If you wake her up, you're dead meat so be prepared to run." Vegeta said and laughed, he felt something grab his tail. He looked down and saw Oni's hand on it. "Run, you have five seconds before I get up and I will show no mercy." She said and tightened her grip on Vegeta's tail. "How am supposed to run if you're holding onto my tail?" Vegeta asked. "You're not. You didn't knock me out, jump on my bed and wake me up, so you don't have to worry." She said. Her eyes were still closed but her head turned in Raditz's direction. He wasted no time running out of the room. Oni jumped out of the room to chase Raditz, but found herself colliding with Nappa. "Nice to see you're awake." He said and helped her to her feet. "Yes, but now I have to catch Raditz, so if you don't mind moving, I'll be on my way." She replied and tried to move around the older saiyan, but he wouldn't let her. "Don't waste your time chasing him, he should come to you." Nappa said, trying to push her back to the room. "But I need to get my revenge so could you move?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nappa, let her chase that idiot if she pleases." Vegeta said. "I can do it without your help Vegeta." She told him. "Yeah, yeah. You're a strong independent woman who can take care of herself." He said and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I am. Glad you realised it." She said and punched him in the arm.

Raditz was running back to the room with food in his arms so he could apologize to Oni, when he saw her and Vegeta confronting Nappa. "Oh no, I've got them in trouble!" He thought and ran up to the others. "Hello Mr Nappa." He whispered. "Huh?" Nappa looked behind him and saw Raditz. "What's with all that food?" He asked. "Oh this, my mother told me to apologise to Oni. So I brought food." He explained. "Apologise? What a stupid idea." Vegeta scoffed and laughed. "I think it's sweet." Oni said and kissed Raditz on the fore head then took the food. Vegeta looked at the display in disgust, he figured Oni would fall for him, yet there she was kissing Raditz! He didn't realise it but he let out a growl. Oni turned to look at him. "Am I missing something?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "You're growling at me. Are you jealous?" She asked. "NO! Why would I, Vegeta, The Prince Of All Saiyans, be jealous of my allie?" He asked. He was jealous. The closest to a sign of affection he had show him was a hug, he was going to win her over. "Okay, calm down. I was just asking!" She shouted and rolled her eyes. Nappa could sense the tension. "Would you like to continue with your training?" He asked. "Yes." Oni and Vegeta replied at the same time. "What about you Raditz?" Nappa asked the youngest saiyan. He shook his head. "I just have to put my amour back on." Oni said and went back to her room, Vegeta and Raditz followed. She saw her amour had been laid out next to the bed. "Before I change can I just ask who changed me into this night gown?" She asked. "Me, at Nappa's request." Raditz whispered and looked down at the floor. "Okay, now you too just turn around or somethin'." She said and changed. Raditz obeyed her, while Vegeta put his hand over his eyes but looked through the cracks between his fingers. Oni knew he'd do something like that so she made sure he couldn't see anything he'd like to.

Oni and Vegeta were taking on twenty saibamen each, and it was easy. "If this is such a walk in the park, how did Raditz throwing that rock knock you out?" Vegeta asked, then punched a saibaman in the face. "That kid can throw rocks really hard, and you grabbed my tail, making me lower my guard." She told him and fired a ki blast at one. "Aright I'm sending in forty for you to take on as a team." Nappa told them. The saibamen came in and started attacking. They worked well as a team. Vegeta punched one and it fell down next to Oni, who killed it with a blast through its head. After easily beating the saibamen they exited the room. "That was easy." Oni told Nappa. "Yeah, make it harder." Vegeta added. "Okay I'll inform the King." Nappa said. The two young saiyans left to occupy themselves. Raditz didn't want to get left out and decide to follow them. "Why don't you look after you weak mother and weak brother you softie." Vegeta said to Raditz. "Hey! That uncalled for!" Oni said and slapped Vegeta. "Gine isn't weak, she just doesn't like to fight and as for Kakarott, he's only five!" She shouted. "Yeah, your brother was so weak he got sent off the planet!" Raditz said and laughed, then he received one of Oni's slaps. "That was uncalled for!" She shouted at him. He felt like he was going to cry, but he wanted to seem tough and held back the tears. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Now Vegeta, you apologise." She said. "Me, Vegeta, apologise? Nope." He said and turned his back on them. "Then I stand by what I said!" Raditz said and turned his back on Vegeta. Bardock, who had just returned from a mission, walked past and saw the scene. "Hey son, what's going on here?" He asked and ruffled his sons hair. Raditz emitted a low growl. "They had an argument and insulted each others brothers." Oni told Bardock. "He's just jealous because Oni kissed me!" Raditz told his father. "Am not! Why would I be jealous that a low class, stupid, strong, beautiful... UH, I'm..." Vegeta's face turned red. "Okay, I am a tiny bit jealous that she showed you a sign of affection, but only that!" He shouted. After hearing Vegeta confess to being jealous of Raditz, Oni blushed. "Well, you kids have fun." Bardock said and left, he wasn't listening.

After standing in awkward silence for a few minutes Raditz decided to speak. "I'm hungry." He stated, hoping one of the older saiyans would buy him something. "My father's holding a feast tonight, you two can come. Bardock has to attend, so I guess you'd be there anyway Raditz, but you Oni, you can be my guest of honour." He said and tried to wink at the female. He actually ended up blinking awkwardly. He became even more embarrassed when she laughed at it. "Okay, I'll be your guest of honour, but don't try winking at me." She told him and laughed. "Well, I'll see you there." Raditz said and ran away. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. When he heard Vegeta ask Oni to be his guest of honour, he felt like punching him. "Why do I feel like this?" He asked himself as he approached his home. He was confused. Meanwhile Vegeta was talking to his father about the feast later that night. "Hello father." He said and approached the throne. "Hello son." He replied. "I have chosen who I am bringing to dinner tonight." He told his father. "So you understood my instructions?" He asked. "Yes, I am bringing Oni." He said. "Good choice, I am glad you have found a mate." He told his son and gave him a pat on the back. "Mate? No, she's my intended mate." He explained. "Intended? You are not her mate?" He asked his son. "No, not yet. But I intend-" He was interrupted. "Son, you are only young, but because of your heritage you need to hurry up with this. I can't let you go on important missions until I know you won't die and leave me without a grandchild to be heir to the throne." He looked into his sons eyes. "I'm working on it father." He said and left the room. "Ugh, I can't let Raditz win her over! She will be my mate!" He told himself.

Oni was talking with her father. "I heard Bardock's brat knocked you out today." He said as he started throwing punches at an invisible threat. "Yes, Vegeta grabbed my tail, then Raditz through rock at my head." She informed him. "I also heard you gave the fool a kiss!" He shouted. "Oh, that. I was just messing around, trying to annoy Vegeta." She said and looked at the ground. "You were trying to annoy the prince?" He asked, he looked as if he were about to hit her. "Yes, it was just a joke." She whispered. "A joke? I don't see what's funny! He could have got mad and had you killed!" He shouted at his daughter. "No he wouldn't, I'm to valuable to him." She said and got up to leave. "He's invited me to be the guest of honour at the royal feast tonight." She added. "What? But you're not his mate!" He said, chasing after her. "Yes, I know that. I'm attending as a friend. Now I have to get changed." She said and walked away. He knew exactly why she was the guest of honour. "My daughter, the prince's mate. Finally she's done something good." He thought then resumed his training.

 **So this is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll try and get the next one up soon. :)**


End file.
